1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device for influencing a traveling system of a mobile switching device as a function of the position of a door of a switchboard cell that accommodates the switching device. The traveling system has a threaded spindle and a slide is arranged in the access route to the threaded spindle. The slide can be blocked by a blocking element as a function of a push rod that is under an initial tension in a resting position due to a restoring force and can be operated by the door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A travelling system is disclosed by German Patent No. 3 545 780. The traveling system is in a stationary mount and has a threaded spindle through which a cross element on which the switching device acts can be moved. The blocking element is mounted on the front end of a guide rod that is entrained by rotation of the threaded spindle in such a way that the blocking element always has the same basic position relative to the head of the threaded spindle. However, the blocking element can be displaced to release the position lock using the tool provided for operation of the threaded spindle. The slide that can be operated by the door of the switchboard cell blocks the guide rod with the blocking element through a flexible transmission element.
In another known switchgear design, the traveling system is mounted on the mobile-mounted switching device. In conjunction with this, it has already been proposed (e.g., German Patent Application P 44 20 582) that a blocking lever be provided on the traveling system of the switching device as a blocking element that can be operated by the door of the switchboard cell that accommodates the switching device. Such an arrangement requires a mechanical connection between the door or the push rod operated by the door and the blocking lever, but the latter changes its position relative to the push rod due to the traveling movement of the switching device. The object of that device is to create a suitable device that is automatically brought in to engagement by insertion of a switching device into a switchboard cell and is effective regardless of the different positions of the switching device inside the switchboard cell.